1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous dispersed urethane composition. More particularly, it relates to an aqueous dispersed urethane composition obtained by dispersing a thermosetting urethane composition in water by means of a surface active agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A serious problem has been encountered upon breakage of glass bottles, particularly in handling carbonated beverages bottled with high inner pressure and there is accordingly a strong demand for preventing injuries to the human body due to scattering of the glass pieces upon the breakage of the bottles.
A known method for preventing such accidents involves closely laminating a resin film such as polyvinyl chloride, polyester, polyurethane or the like resin, on the outer surface of glass bottles with an adhesive agent used as an intermediate layer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,226 describes a method for directly adhering a polyurethane film on glass bottles for preventing the accidents. In general, films for protecting glass bottles or preventing glass bottles from being scattered upon breakage must exhibit excellence in properties such as adhesiveness to glass, suitable degree of flexibility to prevent glass bottles from being scattered upon breakage, sufficient resistance to hot water and to hot alkali solution employed in the washing and sterilizing of glass bottles, lubricity characteristics sufficient to permit flow in a manufacturing line, sufficient hardness, mechanical strength scratch resistance, abrasion resistance, weather resistance and fungus resistance to withstand handlings during the course of the bottling process and transportation, colorless transparency which does not impair the beautiful appearance of the coated glass products, non-toxity, etc.
A single protecting layer derived from a urethane composition dispersed in water has been considered difficult to satisfy the above requirement. An intermediate layer formed from an aqueous dispersed natural rubber or styrene-butadiene rubber and also a top layer from an epoxy resin are generally used for this purpose.